<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insomnia and You and I by waitingforwonhui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140380">Insomnia and You and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui'>waitingforwonhui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforwonhui/pseuds/waitingforwonhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wonwoo can't sleep, he texts Junhui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insomnia and You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been roughly 56 hours since the last time Wonwoo has slept at all. It's not that he's actively trying to stay awake. It's not even that they have schedules at the time. They have practice but that's that. There would certainly be enough time to sleep. Wonwoo just gets like that sometimes.</p><p>It used to happen more often in the past. He doesn't remember all the details about his trainee days. But the early days when they were still rookies, it used to happen a lot. At least once a month, Wonwoo wouldn't be able to sleep for several days until at some point the exhaustion would catch up with his body and he would just pass out for a whole day - or two if it got really bad.</p><p>Those days he found the cause in their ruthless work schedules. That early in their career, there just were those days where there was barely any time to sleep. Wonwoo assumed that his body just got used to the irregularity of a sleeping schedule and that's why it would do that even when he would have the time later.</p><p>But as the years passed, he had come to realise that it happened at random times too. When they didn't have a comeback or schedules or concerts to prepare. It would happen at odd times and so Wonwoo stopped looking for a reason. He accepted it as a part of himself. He stopped looking for a cure too. If he's honest, he's never actually looked for a cure for his seemingly selective insomnia.</p><p> </p><p>It's 4 AM and Wonwoo is sprawled across the living room couch in their dorm. Something about the way Mingyu was peacefully asleep in their shared room irked Wonwoo to the point where felt like he had to get out. It made him nervous. He couldn't explain why even if he tried.</p><p>So, he finds himself on the living room couch. One arm covering his eyes. No sounds except for the low buzz of the refrigerator in the kitchen and muffled sounds of a film or drama playing somewhere - probably in one of the other members' rooms.</p><p>Out of habit, he texts Junhui. <em>Are you up?</em></p><p> </p><p>He never planned on dragging Junhui into his sleeplessness but at the time when it started happening - or rather at the time where it was worst - they just happened to live in the same room. Junhui was one bunk below Wonwoo. There used to be six of them in one room but the first time he can remember it happening, he tried to get out of the room in the middle of the night and Junhui asked him where he was going.</p><p>Wonwoo had said that he couldn't sleep and without asking any further questions, Junhui had just gotten up from his own bed and followed him out of the room. That night they had sat in the kitchen and Junhui had made them warm milk tea. His own recipe. It was the most delicious thing Wonwoo has ever tried. They'd just sat there and talked that night until morning came and the kitchen started filling up with members scrambling for breakfast and coffee.</p><p>Afterwards, it became a habit. When Wonwoo couldn't sleep, the first person he would check on was Junhui and nine out of ten times, the other would be there for him and join him in his insomnia.</p><p> </p><p>It started with milk tea but these days, they barely even have to talk. In the past, it was fun to eat in the middle of the night and get to know each other but after five years, words don't seem to be necessary any longer. They play games sometimes. Or Junhui sits and plays on his phone while Wonwoo works out. Sometimes Wonwoo reads a book out loud and Junhui falls asleep on his shoulder. It doesn't irritate him if it's <em>Junhui</em> peacefully sleeping next to him. And Wonwoo prefers to share a room with him when they're on tour. Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>In the silence of the empty room, Wonwoo hears the code being typed in at the entrance and the front door unlocked. He smiles.</p><p>"Why did you come right away?" He asks into the room.</p><p>"You couldn't sleep yesterday and you couldn't sleep the night before," Junhui explains calmly as he walks over to the couch. "It didn't take Sherlock Holmes."</p><p>Wonwoo chuckles. "That was not exactly my question but fine."</p><p>And before he can even properly see him, Junhui's body climbs over his to lay on the couch too and cuddle up to Wonwoo. And that's what they do most of the time when Wonwoo can't sleep nowadays. They just lay there. Wonwoo's arms around Junhui's middle and Junhui's head on Wonwoo's chest. His body pressed into Wonwoo's side. The scent of his shampoo in Wonwoo's nose. And warmth.</p><p>"You're so warm," Wonwoo says in a low tone. "Were you sleeping before I texted?"</p><p>"It's 4 AM," Junhui mumbles into his chest. "Of course, I was sleeping."</p><p>"You know you don't <em>have</em> to come when I ask you if you're up?"</p><p>Junhui groans.</p><p>"Especially when you're not <em>actually</em> up..."</p><p>"I can sleep anywhere," Junhui simply states and Wonwoo pulls him in closer.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispers into the room. He can only just make out a faint smile on Junhui's face in the almost perfect darkness of the room.</p><p> </p><p>And Wonwoo finds peace.</p><p> </p><p>As he often does when they lay like that, Wonwoo wonders if the world ended that night, would Junhui still lay there with him? Would he still have come to comfort him?</p><p>If they had just five more minutes or so left, would Junhui get up and call someone else? Would he go to one of the other members?</p><p>And what would Wonwoo do if this was the end of the world? Would he wake him up and make him smile one last time? Or would he just let him sleep and pull him in even closer?</p><p> </p><p>If the world was to end right then, would he tell him how he felt?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>if you liked this little story, consider leaving a comment and/or kudos! i'd really appreciate it :))</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/wonjunnie">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/wonjunnie">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>